A navigable probe may comprise, for example, a gastroscope and transesophagel type medical imaging probe as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,445,154. The probe contains an ultrasound imaging transducer at the end of a flexible cable. The probe is used for medical diagnosis, for example, by inserting the probe inside a body cavity of a patient, and acquiring an ultrasound image by using an ultrasonic transducer. A tip of the probe is adapted to flex to a curved shape in different directions of flexure. Individual torque and articulation control cables extend through the probe. By pulling on individual cables, the probe tip can be flexed or extended to a curved shape, thus, to traverse the probe along bends of a body cavity, and to point the imaging transducer in different directions. The probe cable may contain a torque control cable capable of transmitting a twisting force or twisting motion through the probe and its articulating section while the section is flexed into a curved shape. The torque control cable may be used for transducer rotation to allow imaging along different planes. Adjusting the probe to a curved shape and rotating the torque control cable, currently requires careful hand operation, and hand operation is required to start and stop the movement of the probe to avoid injuring a patient with the robe.